Mellon Arena
Mellon Arena (formerly the Civic Auditorium and Civic Arena, nicknamed The Igloo) is an arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It primarily serves as the home to the Pittsburgh Penguins, the city's National Hockey League (NHL) franchise. Constructed in 1961, for the use of the Pittsburgh Civic Light Opera (CLO) Mellon Arena has hosted multiple concerts, as well as hockey, basketball, tennis, boxing, wrestling, and soccer matches. The Arena was the world's first major indoor sports stadium with a retractable roof. It is named for Mellon Financial, which purchased the naming rights in 1999. Construction and design The $22 million arena was built for the CLO in 1961. Funding was provided by a combination of public and private money, including grants from Allegheny County, City of Pittsburgh, and Edgar J. Kaufmann owner of Kaufmann's department store. The arena's design incorporated 2,950 tons of stainless steel from Pittsburgh. The Arena was designed for the CLO, which previously held productions at Pitt Stadium. The roof, which is supported by a 260 foot arch, is free of internal support leaving no obstruction for the seats within. The roof, which has a diameter of 415 feet, is divided into eight sections. Six of the sections could fold underneath two—in two and one-half minutes—making the Mellon Arena the world's first major indoor sports stadium with a retractable roof. The stadium's capacity fluctuates depending on the event being hosted, but has increased due to additions between 1972 and 1991. The arena originally consisted only of lower bowl seating, but over time, upper decks were installed in the arena's "end zones" to increase capacity. In December 1999, Mellon Financial purchased the Arena's naming rights in a 10 year, $18 million agreement, which renamed the arena Mellon Arena. Hockey The Pittsburgh Hornets, members of the American Hockey League (AHL) played home games at the Duquesne Gardens, located in the Oakland section of Pittsburgh. The team played 20 seasons in the Gardens prior to its demolition, which made room for an apartment building. The Arena opened on September 17, 1961. With the Arena available, the Hornets resumed play in the 1961–62 season and went on to win the Calder Cup in the 1966–67 season. As part of the 1967 NHL Expansion, the city of Pittsburgh was selected to host one of six new franchises. With a hockey seating capacity of 12,508, Pittsburgh's Mellon Arena was eight seats over the NHL's minimum seating benchmark. Due to its outward appearance, the Arena was nicknamed "The Igloo" which led to the naming of the Penguins. The Penguins debuted at the Civic Arena on October 11, 1967 in a 2–1 loss to the Montreal Canadiens. Andy Bathgate scored the Penguins's first goal in the arena. The Penguins won their first game at the Arena on October 21, when they became the first expansion team to beat an original NHL franchise—besting the Chicago Blackhawks 4–2. On January 21, 1990, the Civic Arena hosted the 41st National Hockey League All-Star Game. Pittsburgh's Mario Lemieux scored three goals on his first three shots—the first coming 21 seconds into the game. He later scored a fourth goal and was named the game's Most Valuable Player. The arena also hosted the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. Games of the 1991, 1992 and 2009 Stanley Cup Finals, which the Penguins won, were hosted at the arena, as were three games of the 2008 Finals. The 2008 Finals marked the only occasion that the Stanley Cup was presented on Mellon Arena ice, after the Penguins were defeated by the Detroit Red Wings in six games. Replacement and demolition As of 2009, Mellon Arena is the oldest and lowest capacity arena in the NHL by official capacity. In later years, the arena's staff was forced to use space for mutiple purposes never intended in the building's original design. The Penguins franchise agreed to a deal with city and state officials to fund a new home arena for the franchise in March 2007. The Consol Energy Center will be located across the street from the site of Mellon Arena and will have a higher seating capacity. It is expected to open for the 2010–11 NHL season, at which point the Mellon Arena is scheduled for demolition. External links *Official site Category:NHL arena Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:AHL Rinks Category:Former American Hockey League arena Category:Former National Hockey League arena Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Pennsylvania